


Not to late

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Wednesday, January 15: disappointment, effort, scramble
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 35





	Not to late

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday, January 15: disappointment, effort, scramble

One of the things a parent fears the most is disappointing their kid. John knows exactly where he went wrong. He remembers it like it was a lifetime ago but in reality, it was five years ago.   
“Your not gay, not dressed like that.” Those words haunt him as reads Stiles’s letter.  
 _Dad,_  
 _This is me making an effort to be your son again. I just hope you can accept Derek and I’s relationship. If you can make it, there will be a seat reserved for you at our wedding._  
 _Stiles._  
John scrambles for his phone, it’s not too late.


End file.
